powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross DX
Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross DX is the deluxe version of Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and it will be released on Wii U. Plot When the Zangyack Empire, Vaglass, The Deboth Army and all the other Super Sentai villains return to invade Earth, they team with the Shadow Line to defeat The Super Sentai once and for all, knowing this day would come, AkaRed unites all 38 Super Sentai teams (including the unofficial sentai warriors like AbarePink, Shinken Brown and the Akibarangers, the evil sentai warriors like Dark Buster, Deathryuger and the NeziRangers, those who died like Gosei Green and those who lost their powers like X1 Mask and Magne Warrior) to defeat the Super Sentai villains and save the world from destruction. Sentai Teams Gorenger *Akarenger *Aorenger *Kirenger *Monorenger *Midorenger J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Spade Ace *Dia Jack *Heart Queen *Clover King *Big One Battle Fever J *Battle Japan *Battle France *Battle Cossack *Battle Kenya *Miss America Denziman *DenziRed *DenziBlue *DenziYellow *DenziGreen *DenziPink Sun Vulcan *VulEage *VulShark *VulPanther Goggle V *GoggleRed *GoggleBlack *GoggleBlue *GoggleYellow *GogglePink Dynaman *DynaRed *DynaBlack *DynaBlue *DynaYellow *DynaPink Bioman *Red1 *Green2 *Blue3 *Yellow4 *Pink5 *Magne Warrior Changeman *ChangeDragon *ChangeGriffon *ChangePegasus *ChangeMermaid *ChangePhoenix Flashman *Red Flash *Green Flash *Blue Flash *Yellow Flash *Pink Flash Maskman *Red Mask *Black Mask *Blue Mask *Yellow Mask *Pink Mask *X1 Mask Liveman *Red Falcon *Yellow Lion *Blue Dolphin *Black Bison *Green Sai Turboranger *Red Turbo *Black Turbo *Blue Turbo *Yellow Turbo *Pink Turbo Fiveman *FiveRed *FiveBlue *FiveBlack *FivePink *FiveYellow Jetman *Red Hawk *Black Condor *Yellow Owl *White Swam *Blue Swallow *Green Eagle *Birdman Zyuranger *TyrannoRanger *MammothRanger *TriceraRanger *TigerRanger *PteraRanger *DragonRanger Dairanger *RyuuRanger *ShishiRanger *TenmaRanger *KirinRanger *HououRanger *KibaRanger Kakuranger *NinjaRed *NinjaWhite *NinjaBlue *NinjaYellow *NinjaBlack *Ninjaman *Blue Sweet Flag *Pink Cherry Blossom *Green Water Lotus *Oranger Lily *Purple Orchid Ohranger *OhRed *OhGreen *OhBlue *OhYellow *OhPink *KingRanger *Gunmazin Carranger *Red Racer *Blue Racer *Green Racer *Yellow Racer *Pink Racer *Signalman *White Racer *VRV Master Megaranger *MegaRed *MegaBlack *MegaBlue *MegaYellow *MegaPink *MegaSilver *NeziRed *NeziBlack *NeziBlue *NeziYellow *NeziPink *NeziSilver Gingaman *GingaRed *GingaGreen *GingaBlue *GingaYellow *GingaPink *Black Knight GoGo V *GoRed *GoBlue *GoGreen *GoYellow *GoPink *Zeek *GoSilver (new) Timeranger *TimeRed *TimePink *TimeBlue *TimeYellow *TimeGreen *TimeFire Gaoranger *GaoRed *GaoYellow *GaoBlue *GaoBlack *GaoWhite *GaoSilver Hurricaneger *HurricaneRed *HurricaneBlue *HurricaneYellow *KabutoRaiger *KuwagaRaiger *Shurikenger *HurricaneDark Abaranger *AbaRed *AbareBlue *AbareYellow *AbareBlack *AbareKiller *AbarePink Dekaranger *DekaRed *DekaBlue *DekaGreen *DekaYellow *DekaPink *DekaBreak *DekaMaster *DekaSwan *DekaGold *DekaBright *DekaOrange (new) Magiranger *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine *MagiMother *Wolzard Fire *Wolzard Boukenger *Bouken Red *Bouken Black *Bouken Blue *Bouken Yellow *Bouken Pink *Bouken Silver *Zubaan *AkaRed Gekiranger *GekiRed *Gekiyellow *GekiBlue *GekiViolet *GekiChopper *Black Beast Rio *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele *GekiCyan (new) *GekiBlack (new) *GekiGreen (new) Go-Onger *Go-On Red *Go-On Blue *Go-On Yellow *Go-On Green *Go-On Black *Go-On Gold *Go-On Silver *Go-On Crimson (new) *Go-On Cyan (new) *Go-On White (new) Shinkenger *Shinken Red *Shinken Blue *Shinken Pink *Shinken Green *Shinken Yellow *Shinken Gold *Princess Shinken Red *Shinken Brown Goseiger *Gosei Red *Gosei Pink *Gosei Black *Gosei Yellow *Gosei Blue *Gosei Knight *Gosei Green Gokaiger *Gokai Red *Gokai Blue *Gokai Yellow *Gokai Green *Gokai Pink *Gokai Silver Go-Busters *Red Buster *Blue Buster *Yellow Buster *Beet Buster *Stag Buster *Pink Buster *Dark Buster *Green Buster (new) *Black Buster (new) *Red Cheetah *Blue Gorillia *Yellow Rabbit *Gold Beetle *Silver Stag *Pink Cat *Green Hippotamus *Black Puma Kyoryuger *Kyoryu Red *Kyoryu Black *Kyoryu Blue *Kyoryu Green *Kyoryu Pink *Kyoryu Gold *Kyoryu Cyan *Kyoryu Grey *Kyoryu Violet *Kyoryu Silver *Kyoryu Navy *Deathryuger ToQger *ToQ 1gou *ToQ 2gou *ToQ 3gou *ToQ 4gou *ToQ 5gou *ToQ 6gou Akibaranger *AkibaRed *AkibaBlack *AkibaYellow Category:Video Games